A liquid purification system is provided. Although not limited to water, the purification system is especially suitable for water. The purification system utilizes a vessel having antimicrobial inner wall load bearing surfaces and/or antimicrobial (antibacterial, anti-fungal, anti-mold, etc.) interior non-load bearing surfaces. When the liquid moves within the vessel and contacts the antimicrobial surfaces, the liquid becomes purified, disinfected or sanitized. The inner wall load bearing surfaces and non-load bearing interior surfaces of the vessel may be manufactured from a host polymer that has antimicrobial organo-metallic additives which form a solid-solution with the host polymer and are distributed homogeneously throughout the host polymer. The host polymer matrix may be an organic material, an inorganic material or an organic-inorganic material blend. The antimicrobial agent polymer matrix may be located in localized zones within the vessel.
It is well known to provide vessels for storing or transporting liquids. For example, stationary water-based liquids vessel structures such as cisterns, rain barrels and portable vessels such as bottles and multi-gallon jugs are often used to transport and/or store liquids. During use, these vessels have the potential to become contaminated with disease causing agents. As a result, antimicrobial containing vessels have been created, some having purification, disinfecting and/or sanitization pathways, which help the purification, disinfecting and/or sanitization of liquid for portable use (such as drinking bottles, etc.), private homes, businesses, and public facilities.
Examples of existing art appear in numerous products. In-home activated carbon based filter systems use carbon to filter particulate matter from the liquid, but do not offer sanitation, relying on the antimicrobial functioning of chlorine additives. Reverse osmosis devices require high pressure to force water flow through membranes. None of these methods are useful in producing sanitized water in water storage tanks. Chlorine and similar additives can offer sanitation functionality, but they require maintaining appropriate chemical levels in the liquid.
Present water-based liquid purification systems generally rely on activated carbon filters, chlorine and similar additives, reverse osmosis devices, etc. Although these methods have demonstrated some utility, they typically suffer from several limitations of which the following are the most often cited: 1) limited life expectancy of the vessel; 2) high initial system costs; 3) the vessels generally do not confer significant antimicrobial resistance; 4) narrow range of effectiveness against anti-microbial agents; 5) toxic to viruses and molds with potential toxicity to humans at the levels employed; 6) minimal portability for systems providing high efficacy performance; 7) costly system preventive maintenance; 8) costly system consumables; and 9) potential for compromised system performance.
An improved water-based liquid vessel which has increased antimicrobial agent activity and overcomes these limitations would play a valuable role in producing a healthier environment, creating a smaller carbon footprint, and enhancing sustainability. Accordingly, the present water-based liquid vessel is provided.